Personal Ad Consequences
by Mamajules12
Summary: Lucien takes it upon himself to take out a personal ad for Jean in order to catch a killer. Now he needs to deal with the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Lucien hears Jean on the phone as he enters the house. Her voice rather raised as her words reach him. "I have four responses to my ad? What ad would that be?" He rounds the corner into the surgery to find Jean sitting at her desk. She looks at him with venom in her eyes. "I see. Thank you."

Her eyes bore into him, causing him to gulp hard. "Lucien, that was the Courier. Seems there has been some queries to my ad. But I didn't place an ad."

"Yes, Jean, I can explain." Throwing his hands up in defense.

"I'm listening doctor." Jean stands in front of him, crossing her arms waiting for the tale he is going to tell.

"It is for the case. It seems that the only link between the victims is that they all had taken out an ad in the Courier, the evening edition only to be precise. Now most people read the morning but the evening not as much so that narrows it down." He looks up to see that her face is still stone cold.

"Go on." She shifts her feet and tilts her head encouraging him to continue.

"The women were all of a certain age, and had similar likes."

"So you took it upon yourself to take out a personal ad out for me! Let me see that." She tears the offending paper out of his hands, quickly finding the section with personal ads. He watches her lips mouth the words as she reads, eyes wide with horror. "You put my age? Lucien you have done some unbelievable things since I have known you but this, this has to be at the top." She thrust the paper into his chest as she storms off down towards the kitchen.

"Bloody hell. Jean!" He follows after her nearly running into Matthew as he enters the house.

Dinner is a quiet affair. Matthew uncertain to what is happening just knowing there is a distinct chill in the room. The small talk that Lucien tries to make is cut short by Jean's sharp tongue. The tension becomes almost unbearable that Matthew welcomes the intrusion of the ringing phone. He looks up from his plate to see Jean and Lucien's eyes locked neither making a move to answer it.

Matthew gets up, limping across the kitchen, "I'll get it. Hello, Dr. Blake's residence. What's that? I'll relay the message." The confusion is plain on his face as he turns. "That was the Courier."

Before Matthew is able to finish Jean slams her hands on the table, pushes her chair back and abruptly leaves the kitchen. Lucien calling after her too cheerily. "I'll clean up the kitchen."

"What in bloody hell did you do Blake?"

"I may have taken a personal ad using Jean's information, to lore the murder out."

"Christ, go make this right with her. I'll take care of this." Lucien gets up from the table, readily willing to take Matthew's advice when his friend speaks again. "Lucien, you are my best friend, but I'm telling you, if that woman kills you I won't arrest her. Matter of fact I'd put her up for bloody medal!"

Lucien finds Jean in the studio, rapid clicking of her knitting needles the only sound filling the space. He makes his way to the fireplace starting the flames to ward off the cold that comes with the setting sun. He takes comfort that she remains sitting in his presence.

"May I join you." gesturing to the vacant space next to her on the sofa. Jean nods but doesn't look up from her knitting. "Jean, I am truly sorry. I should have spoken to you first."

Jean's head snaps up to now look at him. "Yes, you should have. You should have talked to me. Why do still act before you think? Do these things on your own?"

"I know, I am sorry."

"Stop being sorry. Just do better." She lets out a heavy sigh. "What's done is done. Now what's the plan?"

"Plan?"

"Lucien you put out an ad to catch a killer. You had a plan didn't you? Or were you going to think of something after I'm laying out on the slab in front of Alice?"

"You know I would never let that happen. To be honest I didn't think that many people would answer the ad. I thought just the killer and I was going to have Matthew and Bill waiting for him."

"Well, Lucien if you are going to use me as bait it may help if I am actually waiting for him. I mean suppose he doesn show up and doesn't find a woman matching my description waiting for him, only to see a bunch of men that are clearly police officers? If I was him I would leave."

"Jean, I can't have you do that. It could be dangerous."

"Mmm, yes, I"m sure it will be. We will have to plan everything out carefully with Matthew tomorrow."

"I don't like this."

"This is your doing doctor. Now you need to live with the consequences." She stands looking down at him, lifting his chin with her hand so that he sees her clearly. "And Dr. Lucien Blake, if you ever pull a stunt like this again without talking to me first, you'll find yourself sleeping in the spare room. Understand?"

He smiles up at his beautiful wife, "Understood."

"I'm off to bed. Are you joining me?"

"I'll be right up. Just want to let Matthew know he doesn't have to put you in for a medal."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Just Matthew gave you permission," waving the words away, "it's nothing." Lucien comes to her, giving her a deep longing kiss. "I do love you more than anything Darling. I am sorry I do this to you."

"I know you do. Don't be too long." He watches Jean ascend the stairs to their bedroom, the gold reflecting in the soft curls that grace her shoulders. He waits to see if she will turn back to look at him giving him her smile, reassuring him that all is fine. Jean reaches the top without looking back.

He will need to make a precise plan with Matthew to ensure Jean's safety. This is certainly not what he had in mind when he rang the Courier this morning. Leave it to Jean to be right. He must live with the consequences, so the outcome must be good. To think of any other outcome is unimaginable. The weight of what Lucien has put in motion falls upon him as he exits the studio to find Matthew.

With the sound of the closing door, Jean lets out her breath not even realizing she has been holding it after the anger has passed. _What have I have I gotten myself into? No, what has Lucien gotten me into?_ She lets out a sigh. She makes her way to the bureau opening a drawer for a clean nighty. Her hands instinctively land on a silky slip of fabric. No, she will not let him get off that easy. She reaches to the back, behind all the new silks and satins, and pulls out an old pair of flannels to wear for the night.

He slides into bed scooting closer so that he could wrap himself around his wife as he does every night. He finds her sleeping which disappoints him but more worrisome is the feel of the thick fabric that covers her body. He knows that he really has pushed her too far with his antics today, all for the sake of a case. At least she is sharing his bed, is close, is speaking to him. He falls asleep with Matthew's tirad ringing in his head; _If anything happens to her I'll bloody kill you myself!_


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't like this!" Matthew states angrily over the breakfast Jean has prepared. "It's too dangerous. We will use an officer."

"The department doesn't have anyone that would fit Jean's description let alone someone forty...ow!" Jean's heal makes direct contact with Lucien's shin.

"Matthew, I can do this. You and your men will be close. But there is a couple things I don't understand."

"Just a couple?" Matthew grumbles, shaking his head.

"If there is, what are we at seven responses?" Lucien nods. "How will we know who potentially is the killer? Am I just to meet up with seven strange men and hope that one tries to kill me?" She see Lucien cringe.

Matthew looks to Lucien shaking his head at the prospect of what Lucien is asking of his wife. "It seems that the women that were murdered probably met the man at places that were on the outskirts of town. Places that are secluded and quiet." Lucien leaves out that all the victims were found on the outer town limits. "So when you arrange the meetings you'll suggest the Soldier's Hill or someplace busy in town. Anyone that agrees to those places won't be necessary to follow through with because they most likely won't be the killer."

"So you want me to stand up these other poor lonely men that are turning to personal ads for companionship?"

"You bloody well don't want to meet them do you?" Lucien knows the jealousy that he feels is ridiculous considering the position he has put Jean in.

"You're the one who took an ad out using me as live bait!"

Matthew sits back with a smirk on his face enjoying watching Jean put Lucien through the wringer before interrupting. "Lucien's right you can't go meeting everyone, for starters there isn't time. We need to focus on the most likely suspect. You'll also need to think of a pseudonym."

"I agree."

"Oh, do you Lucien? How about Scarlett then? I can just sew a nice big A right here." Jean gestures to her chest. The twinkle in her eye gives her away as she torments her husband.

"Very funny. You are going to make me pay for this for a very long time, aren't you?"

"Mmhm. Alright so say I'm meeting up with the suspected killer. You lot can't just come rushing in and arresting the man for being on a date."

"She's right Lucien. We will need to have something on him so that we can at least take him in for questioning."

"You'll have to let me proceed with the date as far as it takes. I'll just gather what I can and then I don't know, maybe feign not feeling well or something to get away from him."

"I'll put a man on the inside with you. I'll have Melbourne send someone that isn't known around here. I'll make sure he stays close to you." Jean and Lucien look at Matthew, the concern heavy in his voice.

"Right then. I guess I have some phone calls to make."

Jean slams the receiver down harder than necessary, "I believe that was , the grocer over on Grant Street."

"And?" Lucien is unfamiliar with the man.

"And he is a married man to a lovely woman! I am beginning to think this isn't about lonely men looking for love, more like looking for a lover!" Jean takes her frustration out on the paper in front of her as she crosses out the fifth number on the list. "Is this really something men do? Search the paper for lonely women?" She glares at her husband.

Lucien shrugs, "I don't think most men do but I am certainly being enlightened myself." Jean squints her eyes at him. "I certainly would never my dear."

Jean points the pen at him, one brow raised high. "I certainly hope not, doctor. Remember I know many ways to take care of you and leave no evidence!"

"Any luck?" Matthew interrupts, making his way into the office placing a welcoming hot cup of tea in front of Jean.

"No, nothing yet. Though I think Jean will be avoiding the grocer on Grant." Lucien chuckles, Jean is not amused.

"Matthew, would you answer a personal ad?" Jean takes a sip of tea, giving a small smile that Matthew knows exactly how she takes it.

"Me! Hell no. Probably all a bunch of lunatics."

Lucien chimes in, "Oh, they're probably not all crazy but maybe desperate."

Jean adds, "Or cheating husbands!"

The three sit contemplating the rationale behind someone resorting to the newspaper to find love. Lucien looks at Jean, grateful that it is his ring that sits upon her finger. He wonders if he didn't find her if he would remain alone, living a sad intoxicated existence.

"Well boys, let me try the next number." Jean dials as Matthew motions Lucien into the hall.

Matthew begins to go over the manpower and plan that he will set up when a book comes flying towards them. The two men turn to Jean. Immediately, by the look on her face, they know that the man they are looking for is on the line.

"The Exchange Hotel? I'm not familiar with that?" Jean's eyes are wide as Lucien rushes to the desk. "Right? Just outside of town. That sounds lovely. Shall we say tomorrow evening?" Jean continues to listen to the man on the other end as Lucien holds her trembling hand. "Tonight? Uhm..." Jean looks between Matthew and Lucien, both men's stone faces leave her to make the decision. "That will be fine. Say 6:00?"

When she hangs up there is silence as the gravity of the situation sinks in. Matthew is the first to speak. "The Exchange. That's just a mile or so from where the last victim was found. There won't be time to get someone from Melbourne. I'll use the new kid from Serpentine, he's smart. He'll figure out how to blend in."

Lucien starts to rub his face as if trying to scrub the worry away. "There isn't much time to get ready." To whom Lucien is speaking to Matthew is unsure of.

"I'm going to the station. Lucien, stay here with Jean. I'll contact you both later with the details."

Lucien nods in agreement. He turns to his wife, whose face is white with fear as the urgency, the danger of what is happening becomes very real to her. Jean still holding tight to Lucien's hand, swallows hard before she can find her voice. "He said his name is Fred. Lucien he sounded so normal. Like it could be anyone but yet he killed three women."

With that Lucien gathers her in his arms. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you that."


	3. Chapter 3

The station is a flurry of activity all day. Matthew is at his desk holding his head in his hands. He is going over all the details again. Every I needs to be dotted and T crossed, every man to know their place for this to go down without a hitch. There can be no mistakes. Jean's well being is on the line. There will be no second chances. _Bloody Blake!_

Bill finds Matthew deep in thought, interrupting him. "Boss, Constable Crowe is waiting for you. You wanted to speak to him alone."

"Yes, thanks Bill. And give Blake a call. Tell him to bring Jean here for four."

Matthew heads to the interrogation room to speak to the young constable that will be the one pair of eyes on the inside with Jean. He pauses in the doorway. The constable looks up at him and gives a big grin. _Christ, he's just a kid._

Constable Peter Crowe listens intently for thirty minutes to his boss's directions. He knows he is young but he also knows he is smart. When it seems clear that the Chief Superintendent is done speaking Peter gives a big smile, "I've got this sir."

"Stop smiling, there is nothing to smile about. Let me make this as simple as can be. With everything that is going on, you son have one job and one job only and that is to keep Jean Blake safe. No big hero act. Understand?"

"Yes Sir."

Jean passes the time keeping busy around the house, Lucien under foot at each turn. "Lucien please go make yourself useful in the surgery. You following me around is not helping my nerves."

"Right." Lucien is about to retreat to the surgery when the phone rings. "I'll get that."

Jean makes her way to the kitchen to put the kettle on. From what she can gather listening to Lucien it is someone from the Station on the other end. They have been expecting this call but that doesn't stop the knot from getting tighter in her stomach.

"That was Bill. Matthew wants us there in two hours."

"Well, I best get ready then."

Jean heads out of the kitchen but pauses in front of Lucien, leaning into her husband for comfort and strength. He deflates at the feel of her close, her fear a knife into his heart with the knowledge that he put her in this position,

He kisses her temple then whispers, "You don't have to do this."

Jean nods, pulls back, strokes his beard and walks on. The click of the studio door sounds like a gunshot in Lucien's head.

Lucien waits in the surgery, reading through the files of the deceased victims trying to find any bit of information that may help in tonight's operation. All the women were sexually assaulted, beaten; the bruising suggesting that it happened over several days before the killer broke their necks and dumped the bodies like trash almost as if wanting them to be found. His head is cloudy with facts and speculations when he hears Jean's footsteps approach. He looks up to find his wife looking radiant in a navy dress and black heels.

"You look beautiful."

Jean notices the regret behind his eyes and in his voice. She doesn't have it in her to soothe his conscious. "Let's go get this over with."

"Wait."

"What is it Lucien?"

Lucien takes her hand. "Your rings. They need to come off."

The cab ride to the Exchange Hotel is the first time Jean is alone to truly think of what she may be walking into. At the station, Matthew went over everything with her and Lucien. Then everyone dispersed to get into position including Lucien, who hated leaving her behind with Alice. There will be three cars with seven men on the outskirts of the building. The constable, Peter will be inside when she arrives. The poor boy, younger than her sons, looked terrified when he met here.

"Madam, we are here."

"Oh." Jean takes a deep breath, putting herself in character before stepping out of the cab.

Entering the hotel she immediately is struck by the lack of patrons. The few that are gracing the establishment are deep in there own reasons to be at such a place. Peter is at the bar hunched over a pint of beer. He doesn't look at her. _Good lad._

Jean makes her way to the bar. "Excuse me. I'm meeting someone here. Goes by Fred. Is he here?" She looks around the room.

"He's not here yet. Pick whatever table you like."

"Thank you."

Jean quickly runs in her mind things she has learned from Lucien. She choses a table near the door for a quick escape, next to the wall so she can sit where no one can come up behind her and most importantly with Peter in her sight.

She is sitting no more than a minute when an unassuming rather small man with an awkward gate comes in. Jean doesn't give him a second glance until she hears the bartender speak. "Hey Fred. Your date is over there. This one is a real looker."

Jean finds herself giving the room a quick look for another woman sitting alone. This can not be her Fred! She stands as the man approaches the table, reaching out a hand to shake in greeting. The handshake is weak. _They must have gotten this so very wrong._

The bartender makes his way to the table. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Sam always waits on me. I'll have my usual."

Sam turns to Jean. "I'll have a sherry. You know what make that a whiskey neat." She is feeling defeated, needing something strong to get her through this date. She sits back as the mousy man infront of her is yammering on. _No wonder this poor bloke uses the personal ads._

Jean takes a large swallow, finishing most of the warm amber liquid in one sip as she thinks Lucien is really going to pay for this. As she fiddles with the glass she spies sediment at the bottom of the tumbler. Looking closer, her heart sinks. Years of mothering and working for the Blake men has given her a well trained eye and what is before her is clearly the remains of a dissolved tablet.

Her head snaps up, eyes wide, looking at the bar. Peter is still sitting in place trying to blend in with the locals. The bartender, Sam, is nowhere to be seen. She understands all too well what is needed to convict a person so she puts the glass in her pocketbook.

Fred notices, finally pausing in his rambling sales pitch of the benefits of dating him. "Are you stealing that?"

"I need to go. I'm not feeling very well."

"Not you too!" Fred becomes visible irate with Jean causing Peter to sit up straighter. "Can't you women think of a better line to let a chap down. Listen I know I'm not a big strong handsome guy but I deserve a chance. My brother keeps telling me that there is a lady out there for me."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, Sam has been helping."

All the pieces fall into place. She just needs to get to Lucien. The room begins to spin. The drug already taking effect having swallowed it all at once. Jean goes to stand causing the chair to fall back. "I really need to go now."

She just needs to make the few feet to the door. On the other side of the parking lot Lucien will be waiting with Matthew. She can sense that Peter is close behind her. The rush of the cool air as she steps outside is too much. Everything spins as she tumbles to the ground.

Peter catches Jean before her head makes contact with the ground. She is struggling to keep her eyes open. "The bartender. It's the bartender."

Matthew and Lucien sit in the car facing the front door. They see Jean step out of the building and collapse. The roar that comes out of Lucien is excruciating. He races towards his wife in terror that it is too late. He pulls her away from the young man.

"NO, NO, NO!"

Peter, uncertain of what he should do next, steps back from the Blakes. The rage and fear in the Chief Superintendent's voice as he yells words that are unclear to him. Peter takes in the chaotic scene before realizing that he alone, with Mrs. Blake unconscious, knows the identity of the suspect. He runs back into the hotel in pursuit of the bartender before he has a chance to flee.

Lucien rolls his fingers over the wedding rings that are back where they belong on his wife's finger. The anguish in the first moments as he held Jean's limp body then the hours sitting vigil by her hospital bed has taken its toll. There is a vacant look in his eyes and self loathing in his heart. He prays to Jean's God for forgiveness and makes promises to his love before him.

By morning Jean begins to stir, the effects of the drug wearing off. She feels Lucien's hand entwined with hers and his head leaning on her shoulder. She tightens her fingers against his, alerting him that she is waking. Her eyes flutter open to see Lucien's bloodshot eyes staring back.

He gives a sigh of relief. "There you are. How do you feel?"

"Mmmm, like I drank too much whiskey." Jean closes her eyes against the pounding in her head. "What happened? Did they catch him?"

"Yes. Peter got him trying to escape out the back door."

"Good. And Fred?"

"Seems that he had no idea what his brother was doing."

"That poor man. I guess he really is just lonely man."

"Matthew believes that between what Fred told us about his brother help finding a woman, the glass you took with the traces of the drug and the drug in your system we have enough to hold Sam for a long time giving us plenty of opportunity to establish a solid case for the murders. We caught him because of you." He strokes her hair and she nods slowly.

"I want to go home."

"Soon and when I get you home I'm keeping you close to me. Jean I promise I'll never do anything like this again."

"Lucien don't make promises like that. You will do what you do and I know that. Instead promise me that you will try to consult me first. We are in this marriage together. And when I agreed to till death do us part I am expecting that to be a long time from now."

It pains him that she thinks he can't change, that she knows him so well. That too many times he has puts the ones he cares about in danger with his actions. If she won't listen to his promise he will make the promise to himself. "I love you."

She hears the hitch in his voice, the feel of his tears on her face as he kisses her cheek. Her own stray tear mixing with his. Jean thinks he will do better for awhile but she didn't fall in love with a docile country doctor. No, she fell in love with her Doctor Blake; her handsome, kind hearted, reckless, impulsive doctor. Turning her head so her lips are against his she whisper, "I love you too."


End file.
